


Modelo de revista

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ is a model, Jjbek, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Otabek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ pide a Otabek que le acompañe a la sesión de fotos para promocionar su propia marca de ropa, pero no sabe qué tanto afectan al kazajo sus poses en ropa interior.





	Modelo de revista

 

Lo había acompañado a su sesión de fotos por petición del mismo Jean-Jacques. Dijo que tenía nuevos diseños deportivos, por lo tanto él, al ser la imagen de su propia marca debía modelarlos tan pronto como era posible, posando para las cámaras, lo necesitaba para el lanzamiento de su nueva colección que promocionaría en una revista. Otabek era solo un espectador, viéndolo cambiar de ropa tantas veces en menos de una hora. Lo vio en ropa de entrenamiento, en pantalones holgados y hasta en un traje de baño. Era una buena visión, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel como si allí perteneciera, afianzando su buena figura. Lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, pero todo estaba bien.

Hasta que Jean-Jacques empezó a modelar la ropa interior.

Otabek tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para contener los estragos que le hacía ver a Jean-Jacques en boxers super cortos, en varios ángulos, la tela apretando su delantera y por detrás abrazando su redondo trasero, marcado por el tejido sin ningún pudor, la imagen acompañada por el carisma de JJ, mostrando su cuerpo bien trabajado sin pena alguna y dejando en claro que estaba orgulloso del mismo con cada movimiento que hacía, dejando a la cámara su mejor ángulo en cada pose para que hiciera énfasis en las partes necesarias capturando su encanto y natural sensualidad.

¿O debería decir sexual? Definitivamente, porque tuvo que tragar un nudo en la garganta al verlo hacer tantas poses con tan poca ropa encima, y tan cerca. El cosquilleo en sus partes bajas no era fácil de ignorar, y no lo quería ignorar. Quería poner sus manos en ese cuerpo, tenía una urgencia que crecía con cada flash de aquella cámara que ahora era una tortura más que el glamour que se supone debería inspirarle. Suerte que el pantalón que llevaba puesto era suficientemente ancho como para disimular lo que estaba pasando dentro de ellos, su boca haciéndose agua cada vez que JJ aprovechaba para guiñarle el ojo desde su lugar.

Qué tortura.

Al fin, la última prenda. Eran boxers cortos, o shorts muy cortos, no podría decirlo. Lo que si sabía era que esa pieza de vestir dejaba poco a la imaginación, era rojo, pegado a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por delante y por detrás, tan apretado. Necesitaba tocarlo, lo necesitaba ya.

La sesión terminó y Jean fue a saludar a Otabek preguntándole qué le había parecido, y disculpándose por la espera.

 

— Ahora iré a cambiarme, ¿podrás esperar un poco más? Luego te quiero llevar a un lugar que me gusta mucho, tienen buenos pancakes-

— Jean…

 

JJ no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En menos de lo que podía contar hasta tres, ya estaba dentro del pequeño camerino para cambiarse, toda la ropa colgada en ganchos y bien organizada, Otabek cerrando la puerta tras de sí y empujando a JJ a la pared, volteándolo contra ella y apretando su trasero, susurrando en su nuca.

 

— Hm Jean...Te ves muy sexy

—¡Bek-!...¡Beka! — Advirtió JJ alarmado — ¡No aquí!...No…

 

Otabek no le hizo caso, sus manos bajaron por la espalda para acariciarlo sobre el tatuaje de sus iniciales, pasando a agarrarlo por la cintura para inclinar su cabeza y besarlo en el costado derecho del cuello, cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta que la pelvis de Otabek hizo contacto directo con el trasero de JJ, frotando por encima de la ropa.

 

— Mira cómo me tienes, Jean, sin siquiera tocarme.

— ¡Ah! Beka...No...No podemos — Jean trató de sostener la mano de Otabek sin éxito, con algo de miedo cuando ésta se dirigió a su zona más privada en la parte baja de su trasero.

— No llegaremos tan lejos. No si tú no quieres. — Otabek retiró la mano, pero entonces con sus dos manos tanteó el elástico de los bóxers de su acompañante, y los bajó hasta que cayeron al piso deslizándose por las piernas del canadiense, liberando ese trasero que le había puesto así la última hora, y procedió con bajarse sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, acercándose ahora para frotar piel contra piel — Mira, Jean, lo que me me haces. No necesitamos hacerlo hasta el final, solo...Así.

 

Frotó su miembro contra el redondo trasero de Jean-Jacques, agarrándolo fuertemente con sus manos al principio, mordiendo su nuca y dejándole varias lamidas a su parte inicial de la espalda, ganándose un par de placenteros sonidos de parte de JJ.

 

— Beka...Está bien...Así, estás tan...Duro.

— Sí, duro por ti.

 

Otabek notó que las caderas de JJ empezaron a moverse contra su miembro, y él dejó de agarrarlo para usar sus manos y acomodarse, para hundirlo entre el calor de las nalgas de Jean-Jacques, que lo apretaban tan, tan bien.

 

— Demonios, Jean. Tu trasero es perfecto

 

Y empezó a moverse, a frotarse entre esa firme piel que lo abrazaba tan bien como esos boxers a la piel de JJ.

 

— Beka...Hmm...Me gusta mucho

 

Otabek no dejó de embestir, y sus manos se fueron ociosas a tocar los pectorales de JJ, tanto como se lo permitía al estar ya desnudo frente a él, frotándose en su trasero contra la pared en el camerino, viendo su cadera moverse contra su miembro y gimiendo en voz alta cuando la mano derecha de Altin tomó su miembro para encerrarlo en su puño y acariciarlo de base a punta al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Sí, ¡si!. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

 

— Beka

— Sí, Jean..

 

Otabek le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió al cuerpo que tenía en frente tensarse, su mano ahora húmeda por recibir la carga de JJ, escuchándolo jadear. Altin lo tomó por las caderas con su otra mano, sus dedos hundiéndose en la piel de Jean y sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, juntando las nalgas de Jean hacia adentro,  viendo cómo su miembro se hundía en ese trasero firme y redondo.

 

— Jean...Tan apretado…

 

Su boca se abrió y Altin arqueó su cuello para dejarse ir justo sobre el tatuaje de JJ, manchando aquella espalda de blanco hasta que estuvo saciado.

 

— Uff, Beka. Yo-

 

Otabek lo volteó para mirarlo de frente y darle un beso en la boca sin contenerse ni un poco.

 

— Eres perfecto Jean — le dijo al terminar.

— ¿Incluso si manché la pared? — Bromeó.

— Tenemos tres paredes más que podrías manchar, mon cher.

— Claro que sí Beka.

 

Afuera se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

 

“¿Señor Leroy? ¿Está bien? Alguien quiere hacerle una entrevista para la revista”

 

— ¡Ahí estaré en un momento! — gritó JJ desde adentro, sin dejar de mirar a Otabek, dándole un beso y sonriéndole, diciendo en voz más baja — Creo que puede esperar un momento, ¿no? Hay paredes que manchar.

\- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Eres perfecto, Jean — Altin le sonrió recibiendo un casto beso en sus labios de parte de JJ.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero las fotos que le tomaron a JJ xD 
> 
> Gracias por leer, comments/kudos son muy apreciados.


End file.
